Red Eyes
by Kurby14
Summary: I chose to write this story as my way of ridding myself of the creature that has haunted my dreams and questioned my own sanity. I write this with the hope that this creature only haunts my nightmares and not the lives of innocent people. Contains graphic violence, nudity/lemons, and gore. you have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: The following story is a horror and is based only on the creature that has haunted my own nightmares. There is no evidence on whether this creature truly exists or if it only haunts my dreams. This story has explicit blood, possible nudity, and gore. Read at your own risk.

To the fiend of my nightmares

I do not know who or what you are,

But should the opportunity arise

I hope to end your existence as you have hoped to end my sanity.

Red Eyes

Run run run…

The girl ran thru the thick trees in the woods. It felt like she had been running forever, but she would not stop until she knew she was safe.

Dead. All of them were dead. Her brother and his girlfriend, torn apart in the spare room. Never would she get the sight of their blood splattered on the wall or of the entrails leading to the broken window. Her father was dragged off into the deep woods when he was trying to pack the car. She and her mother did not see the shadow claw at his belly and drag him into the deep woods. All they saw was the blood trailing off.

She and her mother ran to the car and quickly and drove as fast as the engine could handle. Her mother was nearly insane at the loss of her son and husband. She did not see the large shadow slam into the car.

The small car rolled down a hill and she felt the roof of the car cave in. She hunched down in the car and held her arms around her head, trying to keep as much glass from flying into her skin.

When the car stopped rolling, she quickly looked to her mother as soon as her head was cleared. The sigh made her loose the last ounce of sanity she had.

Her mother's neck was snapped into an odd angle. Her ear was cleanly touching her shoulder; eyes and mouth wide open in horror.

The girl stared at her mother with wide eyes for a few moments. She then quickly leaned out the small opening that was once the window and purged everything she had on her stomach.

Only a moment passed when the car began rattling. Panic rushed back into the girls veins as the thought of the car catching fire and exploding quickly put her into action. As she pounded the passenger door open, which was loose due to the rolling, she felt the drivers side door rip off completely. She held a hand over her mouth as a large clawed arm reached inside and grabbed her mother by her arm. She watched as her mother was slowly dragged out of the car. She could almost swear her mother's eyes caught hers one last time, begging to be saved.

Panting and desperate to get away from the horror, she jumped from the car and ran as fast as her body would allow. Her leg was sore from the car rolling and she was certain her wrist was broken, but adrenaline was taking over her body.

The trees were thick and several branches were smacking her in the face. That didn't matter. All she could think of was finding a road or some kind of help. Anything to save her life.

"HELP ME!" She screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!"

She should have known better than to scream. Should have known better than to draw attention. It was her mistake.

She felt the rumble of the ground behind her and the crashing of trees. The cold tears on her face wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

She knew this was it. She was going to die.

In an instant, her ankle was in a steel grip and she was tossed as easily as a doll into a large tree.

Her back was broken and she felt the hot blood trail out of her mouth.

She shed one last tear for all she lost. Her broken hand clutched the gold cross necklace her father gave her for her birthday.

Her last image when she opened her eyes was of deep red eyes bearing into her soul.

The last words her ears caught as clawed hands reached for her made the last tear roll down her face.

_Sweet flesh…_

….

Continued in the next chapter….


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later…

Hailey carried the heavy grocery bags up the wooden stairs into her uncle's cabin. Gas wasn't cheap and town was ten miles away out of the woods. May have been a nice bike ride on the right paths, but an impossible walk with supplies.

She opened the screen door and saw her uncle Ryden sitting on the small loveseat watching television.

"Hey uncle Ryden."

He turned and gave her a smile.

"You need help with the bags baby doll?"

"No I'm ok."

Ever since she was a little girl she and her uncle had been close, though they hardly saw each other. With her parents into business that kept them moving constantly, she was stuck with only phone calls to keep up with communication.

When they moved back into the area, she begged to visit him for the summer. They agreed, finally giving her a free summer with him.

Hailey began to put all the groceries away and her uncle entered the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge.

"Your mom called while you were gone. She wants you to call her back."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "I've only been here two weeks and she's called four times now."

"She's just worried about you Hun."

"Whatever."

"Hailey, it's my fault she's calling so much. You know that."

Hailey flinched. She knew what he was talking about.

Ten years ago, Ryden's Wife and small son were found slaughtered on his property. The police found no evidence of his guilt in it and were forced to label it a cold case after some time. Though her father loves his brother and was supportive every step of they way, Hailey knew her parents had suspicious minds. They would never be fully comfortable around him again. It was also why she took so long to get permission to see him for the summer.

Hailey put the milk down on the counter and gave her uncle a hug.

"Stop it. That's not right. We all know you had nothing to do with that. I don't care what anyone says, I believe you. So stop that talk right now."

Ryden chuckled and returned the hug.

"Thanks baby doll. I'm glad at lease one person thinks that way."

He left with his beer and Hailey sighed.

Since the incident, her uncle had never been the same. For the first year after the deaths, he hardly spoke to her. He became withdrawn and even cold. It was only after some time he finally opened up to her again.

She finished putting the food away and joined her uncle with a soda in hand.

"Uncle Ryden, you think we can take your boat out later? Maybe do some fishing?"

"Sorry Hun, but that's gotta wait until tomorrow. Some College kids are renting out the cabin down the trail and I need to be there to set them right on the rules."

Ryden owned the property and rented out several cabins during the summer.

"Which cabin?"

Ryden took a large drink of his beer.

"The old Winchester cabin."

"Well that's good! It hasn't been used in a long time so you can finally put it to use."

"I know baby, but part of me doesn't want them there."

"Why? Cause their probably part animals?"

"Not just that. Too many bad memories I that cabin."

Hailey gave him a curious look when he stood and headed for the door.

"Sorry. I have to go get the cabin going. The generator need to be turned on and I want to meet them and set some rules."

"Want me to come and help?"

He stopped and turned to her.

"No. Actually, I want to tell you to stay away from that cabin. Don't set foot anywhere near it."

Hailey was taken back at how harsh he sounded.

"Why?"

"Just do it Hailey."

Hailey stood and couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Uncle you were the first person I opened up to ever since I was little. And now all I'm asking is about a cabin, and you cant tell me that much?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I know I'm sorry baby. If you promise me to stay away from the place, then I will tell you all about it when I get back."

Hailey nodded, looking relieved. "Ok. I promise."

Ryden have her a smile. "That's my girl."

….

Chris slammed on the brake to his car in front of the large cabin while his friends around him laughed at the crazy driving. They all raced out of the car laughing and grabbing bags.

"Dude, could you drive any more crazy? No wonder you failed your test twice!" Jason said, punching Chris's arm.

"Fuck you man." Chris said, shoving him slightly.

"Hey!" Megan called. "Shut up, both of you and get the bags."

"Bitch, I paid for the cabin. Get your own damn bags." Jason sneered at the girl.

"I got yeah baby." Chris said and gave her a wink.

Megan blew a kiss and walked up the porch.

James and Jamie got out of the car and went to the trunk to grab more bags.

Jamie grabbed her things and joined Megan on the porch.

"Anyone have a key?" Jamie asked.

" The owner is supposed to meet us here to unlock the place and explain the rules." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Rules?" Megan snapped. "Seriously? What kind of rules are we suppose to follow?"

"Whatever the hell I tell you, Miss." A voice said, making most of them jump.

Ryden came walking out from the side of the cabin, wiping his dirty hands on an old rag.

Jason quickly put on his best people pleaser face and walked to him.

"Nice to finally meet you in person sir." He held out his hand reluctantly, obviously not wanting to touch the dirty hand.

Ryden stared at his hand for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"You can cut the polite bull-shit kid. We both know you don't want to touch me."

Jason dropped his hand and his smile.

Ryden walked over to the cabin door while Megan and Jamie jumped out of his way. Megan did not hide her dislike for the man.

The door opened and Ryden walked in. The students followed after him, bags in tow.

Ryden took a quick look around and turned to the group.

"All right. You guys should be set. Got the place cleaned up for you. The generator is up and running fine so you have power. This place has running water just fine. May be a little cold but you get use to it." The girls shuttered. "Beds and rooms are furnished so you have clean sheets and kitchen supplies. There's a fire pit in the back that's free for you to use."

The teens stood silent as he talked.

Ryden held out his hand. "I need the rest of the deposit."

Jason got his wallet out and handed his a wad of cash.

"Thanks you." Ryden said putting it in his wallet.

"Well, you have a nice day sir." Chris said, obviously trying to get him out the door.

"Not so fast son. As I said before, there will be rules."

Megan did not hold back the groan in her throat.

Ryden cast a glance in her direction.

"Just so all of you know, the failure in following these rules will result in me throwing your asses out of here. WITHOUT a refund. And I have no problem having the police get involved if I think it is necessary."

"We promise you sir, it wont be." Chris said quickly.

Ryden nodded. "I sure hope so. You all look smarter than some of the other kids that have been here before. Rules are, no smoking in the cabin. Outside, obviously I don't care but none inside. I want this cabin as clean as it is now when you leave. Including the kitchen equipment. I can deal with the bed sheets myself. No loud music or parties. No drugs or alcohol in the cabin or on the property."

"Hey!" Megan snapped, "We paid well for this cabin for two weeks! The least you could do is let us have a little fun!"

"You paid to stay in the cabin, not party in it like animals." Ryden snapped, about to loose the last of his patience.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled before Chris could grab her arm and stop her.

Ryden cast a glare at all of the teenagers.

"My PROBLEM is I see a bunch of stupid party animals who have no idea how dangerous it is out here in the woods and my rules are what will keep you alive. You kids have no idea how many wild animals are around this time of year and any major bullshit will attract them. Keep to my rules and you won't be thrown out or attacked by them. These cabins were made for hunters who know how to survive, not college kids."

They all stared at him with wide eyes. Ryden could tell what he said scared them and he wanted it that way.

He gave a final nod to them.

"Have a good night."

They couldn't tell if he was sarcastic of not.

As soon as the door closed, Chris ran over to the window.

"Ok, that old bastard is gone."

"Good. Now where the hell is Shane with the beer?" Jason whined.

"Wait, even after what he said, you guys still want to drink?" Jamie asked, still slightly

"Oh who gives a fuck what he said. We already spent all the money on the drinks." Megan said then turned to Chris. "And where the fuck is your douchebag little brother with the stuff?"

"He texted me about 20 minutes ago. He should be here soon."

"Lets get unpacked till then." Jamie said, grabbing her bags.

….

The sun was finally starting to set for the day.

Deep in the woods, the trees rustled in the wind. It was the only sound to be heard. The wild life knew to stay away from this deep part of the woods. They all knew better.

Going deeper now.

A deep rumbling sounded. The deeper we go, the louder it gets.

The woods are pitch black now as we reach the area that no one should disturb.

The rumbling echoed thru the woods, a clear warning to stay away.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped. Great eyes opened slightly and listened to the sounds of the woods.

_Not yet… Almost… must rest for now… It is almost time…_

The eyes closed and the rumbling began again.

_Almost time… Almost time…_

_Sweet flesh…_

….

Sorry for the lack of updates. Been working 2 jobs and (sadly) The real world comes first More to come as soon as I can get it up!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryden hadn't returned to the cabin by the time the sun had set. Hailey was sitting on the porch patiently waiting. She assumed he was attending to the other cabins as well as the one being rented out.

As Hailey stood, ready to go inside and watch T.V until he returned, a small blue car pulled up along the road next to the cabin. She watched as a young man got out of the car.

The boy had pail blonde hair that fell to his neck. His bangs were neatly tucked back into one ear. He was best described as lanky and reminded her of a freshman in college or senior in high school.

He approached the porch looking unsure of himself.

"Uhh… sorry but I got lost." He said with a nervous smile. "Can you help me?"

She gave him a kind smile. "I can try. Where are you heading?"

"My brother and some friends rented a cabin up here. I think it was called the Winchester cabin."

Hailey looked surprised. "Oh… yeah, its just up the road."

"Oh thanks! Think you could show me the way?" He said, trying to smile without looking too odd.

Hailey couldn't hide her nerves. "Sorry but im not suppose to leave here until my uncle gets back. He actually left about an hour ago to get that cabin set up for you guys."

"Oh. Well that sucks. Was hoping for some company."

"Well not to sound bitchy but I'm sure you will have better company when you get there."

He looked down, suddenly looking depressed. "Not really. It's just my brother and his friends. Only reason I got invited was cause I was able to help pay for it"

Hailey frowned. "I'm sorry. Then why do it at all if they are suck jerks?"

"Cause I wanted to get away for a while. Was better than staying on campus during break."

Hailey smiled at him again. "Well if your bored I'll be here all summer. I wouldn't mind maybe going for a walk together sometime."

The boy looked up and looked hopeful. "Thanks! I'm Shane." He said sticking his hand out.

Hailey took a few steps forward and gently shook his hand.

"I'm Hailey."

After a few moments, he finally stepped back.

"Well, I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, later!"

She watched him hop in his car and speed off down the road.

Hailey watched him with a smile, glad to meet someone new.

….

It took Shane about ten minutes to find the cabin. When he pulled up, his brother came practically stomping out of the cabin.

"Jesus Christ, where the hell have you been?"

Shane rolled his eyes and got put to pop the trunk open.

"I had to stop for the drinks and needed gas. Cut me some slack."

Chris pushed his away from the trunk and started filling his arms with booze.

"Hurry up and grab the rest!" He snapped before disappearing inside.

Shane ignored him and grabbed his own bags. They were the ones who wanted the drinks. They could get it themselves.

…..

Hailey was sitting outside when she finally saw her uncle walking down the road.

"Hey! The cabin all ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just a bunch of teenagers. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm throwing them out cause of partying."

Hailey looked away, thinking it was better if she didn't mention meeting one of them.

"How come your home so late?"

"Wanted to check the other cabins while I was already out. Hopefully tomorrow we can go out of the lake."

Hailey smiled. "That would be fun!"

"I'm hungry. Burgers sound good?"

She nodded and stood quickly, causing her to trip slightly. As soon as her had caught the banister on the porch, she flinched and clutched her hand.

"Ouch!"

Ryden hurried forward and looked at the large scratch on her hand.

"Well that's what band-aids are for." He gently took her already bleeding hand. "Lets get this cleaned and wrapped up."

Hailey nodded and let him lead her inside.

…..

Shane settled in his room, typing away on his laptop while listening to his brother party with his friends. The sun was already down for the day and they were taking full advantage.

"Fucking dipshits" he muttered, still typing.

He jumped when his door was slammed open, seeing a very drunk Chris.

"Dude! Get down here and start chugging!"

"Oh screw him!" He heard Megan yell from down the hall. "Come on back baby!"

Chris hollered, slamming the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Shane muttered.

He quickly rolled his eyes and plugged in his headphones, letting music pound in his ears.

He glanced out the window, wondering how Hailey was doing.

…

Deep into the woods again and the sun was setting, casting darkness over the trees. The deep rumbling was in deep rhythm, giving no hints of wanting to be disturbed.

A large gust of wind ran between the trees and blew against the large creature.

As sudden as night the night came, the rumbling stops and large eyes open. It lifts its great head and smells the air.

_Is it time?_

A large inhale, then a growl

_It is time_

The large creature stands and lets out a great howl

_Yes. It is time…_

_Sweet flesh! _

…

Want to really apologize for no updates this summer. I was working 2 jobs and towards the end I let go of one of them. Then I started working 7 days a week at the other and even some nights. But the season is over so I hope I can catch up on writing. Again, I deeply apologize!


	4. Chapter 4

The cabin was trashed. Beer cans sat crushed all over the floor while Chris was on the couch. Megan sat on top of him, giving him wet sloppy kisses.

James and Jamie were horribly dancing to the music on low volume.

Chris looked to James while Megan continued kissing his neck.

"Dude, turn it up!" He said gesturing to the radio.

"Yeah then that asshole comes and throws us out! No way man!"

They laughed as Shane came down the stairs, disgusted by what he saw.

"It's not even nine and your all already drunk?"

"Awe fuck off Shane!" Jamie yelled, throwing a can at him and missing terribly.

Shane rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Chris pulled away from Megan and gave her a sly look. "Lets go upstairs."

She giggled and let him up, catching his hand to lead him up to the rooms.

James flopped his hand in their direction. "Have fun! Remember the condom!"

Chris gave a drunken holler while Megan laughed.

Shane ignored all of them while carrying his sandwich and beer, quickly making his way back to his room.

…

After enjoying the burgers, Hailey and Ryden watched the small T.V in silence for a while.

"Uncle, you promised you would tell me about that cabin."

He sighed and flipped the T.V off, still staring ahead.

"Yeah I did."

She waited patiently for him to start talking, not trying to push him yet not hiding her curiosity.

"About ten years ago, a family was renting the cabin. They were there for about a week and the son and his girl were killed. No one still knows by what but all anyone could guess was a wild animal. The father was killed while trying to pack the car and leave. The mother and daughter still tried to leave but the car was found totaled a few miles away and the mother was found in pieces in the woods. The daughter was missing."

Hailey was pale and felt sick. "And they have no idea what killed them all?"

"No. Police said they suspect the same animal killed them that killed my wife and son."

"Did they look for the animal?"

"Oh yeah they tried. A huge hunting party went out but this thing left no tracks, no fur, no prints, nothing. Only evidence was the claw and bite marks. No one could identify what kind of animal they came from."

Hailey shivered. "You really think something like that lives in these woods?"

"Without a doubt. That's why I want you to stay with me or in the cabin at all times."

Hailey nodded in understanding.

They went back to watching the T.V and Hailey took care not to mention that subject again that night.

….

The bed rocked and creaked heavily. The sound of panting and moaning filled the room as Megan rocked on top of Chris, trying to bring herself to orgasm. Chris happily held her hips with his head back on the pillow.

"Come on baby! Ride me harder!"

Megan moaned and complied. After a few moments they gave a final groan and it was over. She collapsed panting next to him while he stretched and smiled. Megan rolled over to drape an arm over him but he quickly rolled over, giving her his back.

Megan scoffed. "Are you fucking serious?"

Chris gave a snore and Megan rolled her eyes and fell flat on the bed, very angry.

As she finally closed her eyes, a rattling from the window made her jump. She sat up and jumped when it rattled even louder.

She turned and shook Chris's shoulder.

"Chris! Wake up!"

He gave a loud snore and she rolled her eyes, getting out of the bed and going to the window.

Outside was pitch black. She could barely make out the wind rustling the trees. That still didn't stop her seeing a large shadow into the woods. She shuddered and went back to bed, hoping it was the alcohol making her see things.

"I need some sleep."

She quickly passed out next to Chris.

…

The lights in the cabin finally went out and followed into darkness like the rest of the woods. The great shadow blended well deep into the trees. It lifted its great head and sniffed the air. This was not the smell it has been looking for. This was the disgusting rotting smell.

_No... No… must look again…_

It growled and sank back into the darkness.

….

The sun rose and Shane stretched on his bed. He took his time getting up and getting dressed.

We went down the stairs and rolled his eyes at the mess. Beer cans and food wrappers were everywhere. He went into the kitchen and cooked himself a couple of eggs. He quickly ate them as Jamie came into the kitchen, groaning.

"We have any aspirin?"

Shane shrugged. "I didn't bring any."

"So you bought the shit ton of beer but nothing for the hangover."

"Hey, my brother bought the beer. I just brought it here. And no one asked for any meds."

Jamie glared at him and opened the fridge.

Shane quickly got rid of his plate and started back to his room.

"Why the hell are you even here, Shane?" Jamie snapped as he stepped out of the kitchen.

Shane rolled his eyes and looked back at Jamie.

"Cause Chris is broke and couldn't afford the cabin by himself. And Dad wanted me to try and spend time with him."

"Meaning he didn't want around either!"

Shane had enough and headed for the door to the cabin and slammed it shut, not caring if he woke the whole house.

….

Hailey was washing the breakfast dishes as Ryden got dressed for the day. She was washing her hands as he entered the kitchen. It was the first time in a while that he had a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to go check on the canoe then we can take it on the lake a little later. I also need to check the cabins. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Hailey smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Ok. I'll be here!"

He gave another smile and headed out the door.

Hailey tried watching T.V for the first half hour but she quickly grew bored of it. She flipped it off and grabbed her book, heading out onto the cabin deck. She sat in the large swing chair and gently swung and read her book.

Hailey was so engrossed into her book she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her cabin.

"Hey!"

She jumped at the voice and looked up to see Shane.

He quickly raised his hands. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Hailey shook her head and closed her book. "No, it ok. Was just really into my book."

"Well, sorry. I was just walking around. Wanted to say hi to you again."

Hailey smiled at him. "Yeah I'm glad you did. Kinda boring out here without someone to talk to."

"I thought your uncle was here with you?"

"He is but he had some stuff to do before we can do something together."

"Oh. I got yeah."

They were quiet for a moment before Shane stepped back.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your book."

"You don't have to!" Hailey said, surprising them both. "My uncle won't be back for another hour. Want to sit with me for a while?"

Shane blinked. "Really?"

"Well, if you don't have anything better to do."

"No! I-I mean, no I don't."

Hailey moved over on the seat and Shane sat next to her.

"So no big plans today?" Hailey asked.

Shane shrugged. "Not really. My brother has his friends and there having fun on their own."

"You don't like any of them?"

"No." He said quickly. "They're all pretty much assholes."

"So why are you here with them?"

Shane was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" Hailey said quickly, realizing what she was asking. "I didn't mean to pry!"

He shook his head. "Nah, its ok. My brother said it would be me and him out here hopefully having fun and spending time together, but then he invited his girlfriend and his other two friends and it all went to hell. They used me for the money and now they're blowing me off."

"I'm sorry. That's terrible."

"Yeah. I would have gone home but my parents are on vacation. And my Dad gave a bullshit excuse about us spending time together."

Hailey watched as Shane became quiet. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Well, my own parents didn't want me to come."

Shane finally lifted his head and looked at her.

"Why not?"

Hailey sighed. "My parents don't trust my uncle anymore. His wife and kid were killed here in these woods by an animal. But my parents just never believed that an animal did it. There was no proof at all against my uncle but it didn't stop them from thinking otherwise. I had to beg them to let me come."

"Wow…that sucks…"

"Yeah. Me and my Uncle are very close. He hasn't been the same since they died. But I'm happy to finally be out here with him."

"Well, I'm glad I got to meet you. It was an upside to this trip!"

They both smiled at each other for several moments until Hailey flinched and raised her finger.

"Ouch! Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

They both looked and saw a large splinter in her finger.

Shane gently took her hand and gently pulled the splinter out. She flinched and saw a small amount of blood slowly seep out of the small wound.

Hailey blushed. "Thanks"

"No problem."

Shane wiped the small amount of blood he got on his hand onto his jeans, still not letting go of her hand.

Hailey was quiet as he held her hand for several moments before she reluctantly slid it out of his.

"Well, my uncle will be back soon. I'm not trying to be a bitch but im not really supposed to allow people over when he isn't here."

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I should probably head back anyway."

He slowly got up from the swing and walked down to the path. Hailey watched him turn around, new hope in his eyes.

"Uhh… before I head back to school, do you think I could get your number? And e-mail?"

Hailey smiled. "Sure! I would love that!"

He blinked. "Really? You mean it?"

She giggled. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Shane couldn't stop smiling. "Ok! Great! See you later!"

Hailey laughed as he practically skipped down the road.

…..

Darkness fell fast over the forest again. The deep rumbling ceased again and the large shadow moved thru the forest as a king would in his castle.

It lifted its great head and smelled the night air.

Its eyes closed, taking in every scent.

Finally, it found the scent it has been longing for.

_Yes… it is here… at last!_

It ceased pacing thru the woods and broke into a run

_Sweet flesh!_

…


End file.
